Cyborg
by Fangs-lil-sis-and-teen-author
Summary: They said it would be easy to control her,filter out anything they deemed unimportant.They underestimated her,they underestimated their love.It is impossible for a robot to feel emotion right? Apparently not.Just ask Max.After all, she is one.


**AN- this story is co-written between Courtney Melville and Dejia Gray**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JAMES PATTERSON!**

**ENJOY!**

Subject: MR153 series twelve.

Gender: Female

Date of creation: 19 January 2056

Status: untested

Jeb sighed as he looked over the notes. It didn't seem right to him, to keep such a successful experiment hidden from the world. He planned on changing that, and soon. He took in the girl in front of him. She seemed no older than eighteen, her long brown hair tinted with shades of blond, a small smile sat on her lips as if she was having a good dream. But that is impossible her being a Cyborg after all, she was simply charging, sleep was impossible even for such an amazing one as this.

"Do not worry my child you will be free soon." He murmured staring at her lovingly. He been the one to create her, thought out her exact plans so carefully and dutifully. He hadn't left the compound in over three years. It was tiring but worth it because here she was lying right in front of him, the spitting image of his lost daughter. He smiled sadly when he recalled their last meeting. It had been almost seven years now, since she died in a car crash. They'd fought that morning but he had never been able to stay angry at her so he had begged her to meet him for dinner to apologize. She had agreed, and in doing so sealed her fate. He watched as her eyes flitted around behind the realistic lids and he could picture the warm chocolate that sat behind them. It had taken him three months alone just to perfect her eyes, he couldn't do it half-heartedly her eyes were the most important. He picked up a cold hand and held it tightly in his.

Suddenly her eyes shot open but not in a alarm she smiled at the old man standing over him, he seemed familiar as if she had always known him.

"I have missed you my dear." He whispered.

"You have?" her voice was just as sweet and innocent as hers had been, it had been a tough task to recreate it but with the help of the many home videos they had kept he was able to perfect it.

"Of course, what kind of father would I be if I didn't?" He chuckled.

"Father?" she echoed and Jeb nodded. It took her a mere second to filter through her vast knowledge and settle on father.

"I have missed you too." She didn't know why she said it, it just seemed like the right thing to do. With a satisfied grin Jeb nodded once and pulled a dog tag from his pocket he held it out for her to inspect. Slowly she reached out to take it taking a closer look.

"Welcome back Maximum." He put a hand on her shoulder waiting for her to look up. "Your training begins at noon." He instructed.

Fang's P.O.V.

"Fang come on man we are gonna be soo late!" Iggy whined throwing open the curtains and letting the light almost blind me.

"Dude! What's your issue?" I growled shoving my head under my pillow. "Esci dalla mia stanza idiota!"

"You know I can't speak Italian so that was pointless." He punched me.

"I said get out of my room you idiot!" I flung the pillow at him.

He dodged it easily a small smile creeping onto his face before he shook his head trying to stay serious "Seriously get up Fang if we're not at school in half an hour we're gonna be in serious shit now move!" he yelled giving me his best glare. I had to stop myself from laughing it was really hilarious. "Why exactly are you dragging me out of bed at six thirty on a Saturday?" I asked sitting up.

"Because if we're not there we get detention for the next three weeks!" he exclaimed running to my closet and grabbing clothes to throw at me. I sighed.

"Ritardato" I said under my breath.

"Will you stop speaking Italian and get ready?" he yelled throwing more clothes at me.

"Dude, it's" I looked at my clock "6:45 AM on _Saturday_" I said enunciating Saturday so he'd get the point. Obviously he did because he stopped throwing things from my closet at me.

"Why didn't you say anything before? Now I've just made a fool of myself!"

"I did tell you but you were to busy trying to wake me up to pay attention!"

"Oh, is that what you said in Italian?" I laughed at his confused expression.

"No I called you a retard" I said then got up and pushed him from my room so I could get dressed. I was up now so there really was no point in going back to bed. I mumbled to myself as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast. Iggy was stuffing his face already and with a roll of my eyes I sat down beside him.

"Care to tell me why exactly you woke me up on a Saturday for school?" I asked Iggy who stared up at me innocently with a mouthful of egg.

"I got the day wrong, my alarm has been on the fritz so I thought it was Monday." He slurred with a shrug.

Lamest damn excuse known to man…


End file.
